Republic of Estonia
Note: As the server expands, expect the information to change. The Republic of Estonia is a small republic on Minecraft Bedrock. As of the 4th of January 2019, the population of republic is 142. The Nation due to it being in the early stages of development, lacks some features. * History: At the end of the last ice age, the first Estonian moved into the land. It was not until the Bronze age that the people of the land started to settled down. In 1208, the Men of German and Denmark went into the lands of the Estonian folk in the name of Christianity. In 1217 the leader of the leading tribe, Lembitu was struck down. By 1227 the Danish-German invasion had beaten the Pagan folk of Estonia. For the next several hundred years the Danish, German, Polish, Swedish and lastly the Russians ruled Estonia, with the German landlord were in control of the day to day life for the Estonian people. What can be referred to as the good old Swedish days, the life of the native folk improved with efforts to lessen the power of the landlords and increase education. In the Great Northern War, great battles such as the Battle of Narva( 1700) were fought on the land. By 1710 the land of Estonia was in russian rules. During the Era of Russian rule, the landlord saw their power increased vastly while the native serfs saw they freedom brought down to slave like levels. In the 19th century, the native saw their freedom improved. In the last half of the century, the National Awaking occurred. It was Nationalist wave that saw the rise of Estonian literature, the first Song festivals, and the rise of the Estonian culture. At last the Great War came, with Estonians going to and dying on the frontlines. When the Revolutions of 1917 came, the people increased their efforts to get freedom. On 23 February 1918 the Estonian National Council declared Estonia was free! After 691 years of control Estonia was free!.. for a day. Soon after that the German Empire controlled Estonia for a few months. When the Great war ended, the provisional government started working on setting up the new Nation. However two weeks after the country gained freedom again the Russians invaded. For a time the russians were winning until the Estonians turned the tide and pushed them out of the land. Soon after that the Baltic Germans went to war with their fromer serfs after taking control of Latvia. In the sub war the Germans were beaten by a joint Estonian and Latvian army and were driven out of Riga. Soon after that the red Russians signed the Tartu peace treaty. During the 1920s and 1930s the Estonian state committed to many reforms. Also during the time Estonia became a wealthy country, with incomes being higher then their northern neighbors. In the 1920s the government had problems such as having 21 governments in just fourteen years. In 1934, in response to the growing vaps Movement, the head of state Konstantin Päts did a coup. Bringing along the Era of Silence. (Note: The Päts regime was not violence). (W.I.P) * Recent History( What has happened in-game): '' * ''Major Locations: * Culture: * Major organizations and factions: '' * ''Major Characters: